Bachelor Party
by karen vera
Summary: Edward Cullen está encargardo de organizar la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo, Emmett. En este festejo salen a relucir varias sorpresas y suceden algunas cosillas un tanto incómodas. Relatada por Edward, Lemmons OoC


_Hola!_

_Mis queridas lectoras esta es una particular historia, jejejeje, lo bastante torcida como para advertirles que si les gusta el canon de relatos híper románticos, puede que este no sea de su total agrado. Además las personalidades de los personajes también están medias desviadas. Tampoco es tragedia, sino que más bien, la calificaría como livianita._

_Debo aclarar que este One Shot está realizado a petición de mi querida amiga Liz19forever, jejejeje, ¡Amiga espero tu opinión! Aunque quizá no era exactamente lo que esperabas, jijiji._

**Summary**

**Edward Cullen está encargado de organizar la despedida de soltero de su amigo de infancia, Emmett. Comienzan al medio día, en un**** ambiente bastante masculino. Por supuesto, durante la noche vendrá el plato de fondo, con postre a gusto del consumidor…**

**Una reunión "a lo mero macho", nada exenta de sorpresas.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo I**

**Bachelor Party**

Esta noche era perfecta para una despedida de solteros. Me había tocado la _desagradable_ tarea de reclutar a las muchachas ¡Cómo me envidiaba el resto! Ya llevaba más de dos semanas en busca de las chicas adecuadas y el casting había sido bastante riguroso, tenía que escoger a las más sensuales de la ciudad, eso se daba por descontado.

Emmett se casaba dentro de dos días. Jasper, él y yo, éramos amigos de infancia. Habíamos ido a la misma escuela y luego, continuamos juntos en la universidad. Nos íbamos de vacaciones los tres, primero con nuestros padres y después solos… Y por eso y por esta inquebrantable amistad ¡Teníamos que celebrar la última noche de soltería de nuestro perro amigo! Para eso ya habíamos organizado una espectacular velada… ¡Al estilo Cullen, claro!

La celebración comenzaba a medio día en la casa de campo de Jasper. Era un día nublado y un poco lluvioso, pero el clima, bajo ningún aspecto nos arruinaría la fiesta ¡Oh, no! La haríamos contra viento y marea, Emmett no podía casarse sin antes degustar un par de preciosuras distintas a Rosalie Hale. Mujeres prohibidas, sensuales, con ese sazón que sólo tiene lo escondido, con un sutil toque de perversidad. Cuerpos delicadamente esculpidos para otorgar placer y encender el deseo masculino.

Por supuesto, para despertar las testosteronas de nuestro amigo, antes del plato de fondo tenía que haber un aperitivo gustoso y sustentable. Para eso teníamos preparado un asado con mucha cerveza, vino y ron —también whisky para los que tuvieran más sed—. Invitamos a Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de Emmett en el trabajo, un chico joven con bastante éxito entre las chicas. Tenía facciones redondeadas que le daban un aspecto infantil, ojos almendrados profundos, piel canela y un envidiable cuerpo, fruto de inagotables horas en las máquinas del gimnasio, por el que las mujeres caían como abejas en la miel. Un buen gancho para atraerlas.

También habíamos invitado al nunca bien ponderado _boss_ de nuestro amigo, Carlisle. Ese tipo de hombre que uno piensa "así quiero ser cuando tenga su edad". Bueno, tan, tan mayor no era, pero gozaba de un sólido encanto con las mujeres, hipnotizándolas hasta revolverles los sesos y llevárselas a la cama, así como si nada. De aspecto formal, un tipo con pinta de millonario y excelentes modales y vocabulario. Olía siempre a perfume caro y vestía ropa italiana de última moda. Era felizmente divorciado.

También iban James y Laurent, un par de amigos de la universidad a los que no veíamos regularmente, pero que igualmente querían participar del _funeral_ de Emmett. Mientras más fueran, mejor, después de todo había que reconocer que salió muy cara la despedida, pero en fin, por nuestro partner valía la pena ¡Oh, sí! Porque esta noche sería inolvidable.

Nos fuimos a la casa de Jasper para almorzar. Repartimos cervezas y pusimos rock, lo suficientemente fuerte como para rebotarnos en los oídos y espabilarnos la modorra típica que produce la borrachera. Nos instalamos en la terraza y arreglamos el mundo como buenos amigos, después de cinco latas de cerveza y dos botellas de vino por nuca, éramos los mejores amigos de la vida, montaríamos empresas y nos compartiríamos a las chicas más bellas de la noche.

De pronto, cuando ya atardecía y comenzaba a asomarse el sol tímidamente en medio de las nubes, a través de las fronteras del gris resplandeciente, el novio, se puso melancólico. Se colocó —siempre con una copa de vino en la mano— a un costado de la piscina, verde por el desuso de los meses de frío invierno, con un tono de agua más parecido al color del musgo que a la acostumbrada transparencia del vital líquido. Elevó la copa y con los labios tintados de vino oscuro se dirigió a nosotros.

—¡Amigos! —¡hip! Se le escapó un hipo y todos soltamos carcajadas— quería agradecerles por querer celebrar conmigo este último día de soltería —hablaba muy formal— pronto seré un hombre felizmente casado… —rompimos a reír al unísono.

—¡Pero ahora es momento de pasarlo bien! —aulló James— después serás un perrito faldero y no te veremos más… así que ¡A gozar, a gozar que la vida se va a acabar! —concluyó el rubio ebrio.

Emmett torció una sonrisa traviesa, dejando al descubierto unos dientes pintados con el carmesí denso del vino que tenía en la copa.

—¡Así es…! —asintió lentamente, muy convencido de lo bien que lo tendría que pasar esta noche. Era muy divertida la postal de Emmett con una camisa tipo fútbol americano, jockey hacia un lado y los jeans sucios, no sé cómo, por la tierra e incluso algo de barro. De pronto su humanidad se tambaleó de un lado a otro y por más que Jacob intentó sostenerlo ¡Gloglogló! Se sumergió en la espesa piscina, plagada de mosquitos y moscas.

Explotamos en carcajadas burlonas y densas, hasta que nuestro amigo se asomó en el borde la piscina. Sonreía y, a raíz del alcohol que viajaba por sus venas, era un absoluto inconsciente del hedor a podredumbre que expelía el charco donde se bañaba placenteramente.

—¡Otra más! —elevó la copa y luego se echó, voluntariamente, hacia atrás, zambulléndose en el pantano de Jasper y salpicando para todos lados ¡Puaj!

—¡Sal de allí, Emmett! ¡Qué asco! —le grité para que decidiera abandonar de una vez esa porquería. Volvió a asomar la cabeza, pero cuando hizo amago de flexionar los brazos para salir, se le doblaron y fue incapaz de saltar al borde. Entre Jacob y Jasper tuvieron que arrastrarlo hacia arriba. Quedó de panza sobre el pasto, medio inconsciente, si no hubiese claras evidencias de que estaba respirando, juraría que había muerto de un coma etílico. De pronto, reptó como un lagarto y de una vuelta brusca quedó de espalda al suelo. Mostraba unos hoyuelos pícaros en las mejillas y continuaba sonriendo con el rostro lleno de hojas y barro.

Lo llevamos en andas entre Jaspar y yo hasta un dormitorio, debía recuperarse si quería seguir disfrutando de su despedida de soltero.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —balbuceaba cariñosamente. Con Jasper nos mirábamos negando con la cabeza, obligándolo a dormir para que se repusiera pronto.

Cuando volvimos, todos habían desaparecido. Buscamos por el resto de la casa y varios habían caído inconscientes por el letargo cegador del exceso de alcohol. Con Jasper fuimos a la cocina y seguimos bebiendo. Teníamos cuerda para rato.

Dos horas después fueron despertando poco a poco. Yo ya me había dado una ducha y Jasper había hecho lo mismo. Ambos estábamos como nuevos, listos para seguir la jarana. Cada cual se despertaría de la manera que más le acomodara para continuar con la mejor parte de la fiesta.

Abrimos una botella de ron y buscamos la mejor bebida cola que estuviese a mano. Jacob fue por la hielera. El grupo completo estaba como nuevo, listos para la aventura profunda de la noche. Emmett aún no despertaba, así que Laurent fue por él, quizá tendría que ayudar a vestirlo. No creo que a su curioso amigo le incomodara esta situación, y el novio, bueno, él estaría aún somnoliento.

A las diez en punto sonó mi móvil, era Maurice, el "contacto" que traería a las seleccionadas del casting.

—Buenas noches ¿Edward…?

—Cullen —completé ansioso.

—Estamos fuera… ¿sólo las chicas? —completó dubitativo.

—_Mmm_, sí, por el momento —reí.

—Haré la ambientación y luego, entran ellas —soltó una risita traviesa.

—Tú eres el experto…

En menos de cinco golpearon la puerta. Tras ella, estaba Maurice junto a un chico extremadamente delgado, con la piel enjuta que vestía una camiseta sin mangas, ceñida al torso y pantalones igualmente apretados. Tenía aspecto latino y ojos vivaces, plantó su mirada en mí y sonrió, tensé la mandíbula para mantener mis labios en su lugar, pero un tic involuntario me hizo esbozarlos hasta sonreír.

En una esquina del rústico y chic living apostaron unas bases con focos de colores. Del lado opuesto calzaron una máquina que expele humo con aroma a frutilla y una vez apartados los sofás, mesas de centros y sitiales, llegó el actor principal de la noche: el caño.

El ambiente ya estaba prendiendo más y más. Jasper desenroscó otras botellas de whisky y ron… ¡Se venía lo mejor! _Mmmm_, o eso queríamos pensar todos. Por último, Maurice, extremadamente robusto y rudo, pero amable, encendió la radio. Estábamos ad portas del plato de fondo. Sólo faltaba el postre que, como siempre, era a gusto del consumidor…

Jacob puso sobre el bar de madera, siete vasos y unos cuantos cubos de hielo dentro de éstos. Emmett ya estaba en casi su ciento por ciento. La música comenzó a rebotar a nuestro alrededor fuertemente, incluso repercutiendo en los ventanales. La ansiedad aumentaba, sobre todo para el novio que poco a poco ensanchaba más los labios en una risa traviesa.

Por fin, llegó el momento…

Una voz áspera y profunda anunció la llegada de "Tanya", nuestra primera estrella de la noche. De entre las sombras apareció, como arte de magia, una chica alta de figura esbelta y cabellera rojiza ondulada que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. No la tenía en la memoria, y créanme que no estaba en el proceso de selección, porque ¡Oh, sí, la recordaría! Los ojos de Emmett se volvieron redondos como un par de platos y su vista se clavó en los culebreos sensuales de sus caderas.

Nuestra invitada se acercó a mi amigo, le guiñó un ojo y se puso de espaldas, dándole con todo su generoso derriere, sólo adornado con un diminuto hilo dental color plata, sobre su pelvis. Comenzaron los primeros aullidos frenéticos de la velada.

La piel de aquella chica brillaba de un modo excepcional, parecía embetunada por aceite y escarchas, exaltando aún más su sensualidad. Se cogió el cabello hasta enrollárselo más arriba de la nuca y luego se lo dejó caer sobre los hombros. Esas esbeltas y alargadas piernas caminaron gracilmente sobre unos tacones agujas y se agarró con fuerza del caño. Extendió una pantorrilla, seguido de la otra y se adosó al metal como un imán, escalando hábilmente hasta llegar arriba.

Elevó una pierna, luego la otra y se dejó caer sobre la barra como un cubo de hielo se derrite sobre el escote canela de una mujer de piel fogosa. Se deslizó una y otra vez sobre el metal platinado, encendiendo los motores y las hormonas de los presentes.

Un par de ojos oscuros me observaban con tensión erótica abrumadora. Ignoré la presión y continué con la vista fija en el espléndido show. Concluyó el turno de la pelirroja que repartió sensualidad por doquier y la siguió una rubia explosiva, digna de portada la mejor revista para hombres, sólo que a mí me iban mejor las morenas, pero que, eran de todo el gusto del festejado, quien en un instinto de frenética supervivencia dio un saltito sobre el sofá y se puso de pie para seguir a su compañera. El espectáculo se convirtió en doble cuando Emmett terminó medio desnudo sobre el improvisado escenario.

Finalmente apareció una niña que se notaba más bien menor, casi una colegiala y claro ¡Ese fue su rol! Llegó vestida con una falda plisada de estampado escosés, blusa blanca, corbata indebidamente colocada, calcetines bajo las rodillas y zapatos planos. Sin embargo, tenía una gracia única. Poco a poco se comenzó a quitar la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. La temperatura de mi cuerpo había crecido a pasos agigantados y tuve que contenerme para no tomarla por asalto. La bailarina, a pesar de que le hizo el show a Emmett, no me quitaba los ojos chocolate de encima. Sonreía más de lo adecuado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban. Su piel pálida como la leche ya había adquirido un rosado sensual a la altura de las mejillas.

Cuando acabó el show los ánimos ya estaban más que encendidos. Las chicas nos podían acompañar, siempre y cuando, incluyéramos una cuota adicional, nada despreciable, que nadie se opuso en cancelar. Ahora la fiesta se había duplicado. Emmett, idiotizado por las hormonas y alcohol había escogido a la rubia —que tenía un estilo muy similar a su novia, Rose, pero más voluptuosa—, quien no tuvo ningún problema en _compartir_ la velada con nuestro festejado.

La colegiala terminó media vestida —con falda, pero sólo corpiño hacia arriba—, llevaba la cabellera ondeada color castaña, suelta sobre los hombros. James parecía especialmente interesado en ella y la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar. La chica estaba sentada a un costado de la pequeña barra del bar y él, estaba frente a frente de su rostro. Le había preparado un mojito y ambos reían como un par de idiotas, pero aunque la muchacha pareciera disfrutar el momento con el rubio entusiasta, estaba seguro de que le apetecería aún más estar conmigo. Tendría que esperar el momento adecuado para interceptarlos con mi presencia. Mientras, dejé que el resto disfrutara de velada. Jasper y Jacob parecían muy entretenidos, no quise interrumpir.

Mis sesos a estas alturas navegaban en un mar de whisky, eso de ser medio inglés me jugaba malas pasadas de vez en cuando. Emmett había desaparecido, con la rubia, obvio. Fui por más hielo, cuando intempestivamente me percaté de que la colegiala sensual ya no estaba en su lugar y James se preparaba otro trago. Miré detenidamente por el pasillo principal y noté que la chica iba de camino al baño y ese cuarto, estaba dentro de una habitación ¡Era mi oportunidad!

Como un delincuente me introduje entre las sombras, aguardando por mi presa. Podía ver la luz que emanaba desde el baño, enmarcando el cuadro de la puerta. Se oía el crujir del grifo y luego, el agua. Esperé pacientemente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la luz enmarcó su esbelta figura, delgada y sensual, de aspecto extremadamente juvenil. Apagó la luz, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la salida de la habitación, porque la atrapé por la espalda, afianzando mi brazo por su cintura como un garfio. La chica intentó defenderse y gritar, pero la tapé la boca para que no lo hiciera. La llevé hacia la ventana para que me viera el rostro a contra luz y me reconociera. Lo hizo y dejó de gritar y en vez de eso, sonrió.

La tomé con ímpetu hacia mí y la comencé a besar, disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios rellenos. Enredé mis dedos en la pretina de su falda y me deshice ella.

—¡Esto tiene costo adicional! ¿lo sabías, cierto? —musitó, intentando mantener en calma sus hormonas.

—Claro… digamos que soy el _anfitrión_ de la velada —solté un bufido cargado de irónica sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió.

La tomé por las rodillas y la aferré contra uno de los muros de la habitación. Ella enterró la yema de sus dedos en mi cabello y comenzó a succionar mi piel alredor del cuello, mordisqueándome de vez en cuando, encendiendo aún más el deseo. Sus manos se fueron hacia el cierre de mi pantalón, dejando que cayeran alrededor de mis pies. Pasé mis dedos en el borde inferior de su trasero, mientras ella me daba paso entre la tibieza de sus piernas.

—¿Lo quieres tan luego? —espetó una risita desafiante.

—¿Tú, no? —dije al borde del éxtasis, pero aún con una pizca de autocontrol.

—Eres tú quien decide —en respuesta reí y la incité a descender a mi parte baja. No se opuso.

No alcanzamos a concretar nada ¡Arg! Porque de pronto un alarido ensordecedor provino de la habitación contigua. Como estaba corrí hacia el lado, absolutamente intrigado y porque no reconocerlo, con algo de temor. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba Emmett completamente desnudo de pie a un costado de la cama, con las sábanas absolutamente revueltas y el ambiente cargado de un espeso hedor a juegos sexuales. Nadie más había llegado a la habitación. Miré hacia la derecha y me encontré con la puerta del baño abierta y en medio, la rubia explosiva ¡Orinando de pie!

No supe si reírme o poner todo de mí para llamar a la cordura, pero lo único que alcancé a hacer fue frenar a Emmett que se iba a ir de bruces a golpear a su compañera/o. El chico/a reía desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Jasper! —grité mientras forcejeaba con mi desesperado amigo. En menos de un pestañeo estuvo allí. Miró a Emmett, a mí, a la/el rubia/o y dejó que la/el sensual acompañante de nuestro amigo saliera.

—¡Me la vas a pagar! —le juraba el festejado a su acompañante, quien reía irónico— te voy a buscar y cuando eso pase, ¡te estrangularé! —vociferaba furioso.

Jasper parecía venir de una reunión íntima, sin embargo, cuando llegó el grupo en pleno a presenciar el espectáculo, Tanya estaba allí. Eché un segundo vistazo, había alguien más que no estaba… ¡OMG, Jake! Miré a Jasper muy suspicazmente y él desvió su mirada, pero luego asintió. La noche se volvió un caos.

La trama de "M Butterfly" quedó rezagada a un grado menor después de este particular festejo. Mejor que Emmett no lo recordara ¡Jamás! ¡Era terrible! Sobre todo él, que siempre apostaba todo por su hombría ¡Oh, oh! Y esa ocasión se convirtió en algo más que un horroroso e imborrable bochorno. Todos mantuvimos la reserva…, pero claro, después de esa noche salieron al tapete verdades ocultas y nuestro amigo, se volvió un mojigato de primera. Se casó con la distinguida y sensual Rosalie, pero les aseguro que, en su perra vida volverá a asistir a una ¡despedida de solteros!

_**¿Les gustó? Jejejeje, espero que sí. Una gotita de humor nos hace bien a todos, jijiji.**_

_**Un besote y espero sus review!**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_


End file.
